guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avatar of Grenth
Well, I've put in the text command to redirect the page to the right location, but it doesnt seem to be working for some reason. Heres the discussion page Talk:Avatar of Grenth (Skill). Could someone either merge or redirect this page to the one I liked to? Mystic 21:32, 6 August 2006 (CDT) This combines quite well with Wild Blow, No block or evade, strip 1 stance and 1 enchantment :)--GTPoompt 03:28, 27 November 2006 (CST) I got uber-pwned on the Shadow Form bit. >.< Stupid game mechanics. Thanks for the catch though, guys. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:32, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Someone just changed the shadow form bit. Can we test this, or provide a screenie? --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:38, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Re-tested, you need to hit to remove an enchant. --Fyren 21:24, 25 January 2007 (CST) As on Chilblains, what skills fall under "related", which don't, and why? --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:06, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Keeping it to six was my main criteria, though that's what I arbitrarily chose as "short." I actually think six is too many and none of these quality for related, but that's a separate issue. --Fyren 08:17, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::I agree with you, after that it should be put into a quick reference list like what was done with Hex removal quick reference and then linked into the page through a related articles link. Xeon 08:22, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::These avatar skills are giving me a headache. For one, most of what goes on one page has to go on all five (Template:God Avatar common notes, anyone?), and for another, we can't figure out all the related skills. Aren't DA and OoA on Hex Removal QR? If so, can they be removed? <-- Too lazy to check, and another 25+ wiki emails to go through --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:02, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::They are on the list and im guessing you mean enchantment removal list >_>. Those two do very similar things to what avatar of grenth does, which is why they were left there. About the notes, eventually these pages will stop being modified once they have been finished in full. Xeon 01:19, 12 December 2006 (CST) :*points to enchantment comment* Whatever the hell it's called. It's too late to be thinking here. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:24, 12 December 2006 (CST) Does Twin Moon Sweep remove two enchantments or one with Avatar of Grenth up? --Kit Engel 00:12, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Twin Moon Sweep will remove an enchantment off you if you have one active, while the avatar of grenth form (form is not an enchantment), will remove one off your target. These two skills do not interact in anyway when they are both used. Xeon 00:29, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Ahh, thanks. Was just wondering if it'd bop two enchants off an enemy since it's two hits. Oh well, back to Order of Apostasy for normal usage, then. ^_^ --Kit Engel 01:54, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::what about Sun and Moon Slash? would that remove 2 enchants? if for some reason you are a derv with a sword -.- --Samurai Snack 16:16, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, it doesn't say whenever you hit; it says whenever you use an attack skill. For both of the above skills, despite hitting twice, you have only used a single attack skill. Thus, I would assume 1 enchant removed from foe. If I'm wrong, then it's worded badly. ^_^ Hashmir 22:46, 10 January 2007 (CST) Reversal of Fortune Does this skill deal damage first or remove the enchant first? I'm asking because I want to know if Reversal of Fortune will trigger or just be removed.Two thousand health 13:49, 29 December 2006 (CST) : Damage comes first ~ Kurd 14:08, 30 December 2006 (CST) This elite isnt much use for AB anymore due to the nerfing (thanx ANET - NOT!!)--The light that blinds you 09:48, 10 February 2007 (CST) :Grenth needed a nerf because it rendered so many builds utterly useless - boon prot monk, just about all elems, all other dervishes, etc. Cynical 07:59, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Well maybe you all needed to die and everyone hates you with your enchantment stacks 128.200.40.21 12:38, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes, OoA has a chance now! Van Wark 15:33, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::RoF does nothing against Avatar of Grenth as it removes it before the damage takes place. Thank god for the nerf, now i can go back to monking without being scared everytime i see a dervish Our Lady of Health 19:51, 19 February 2007 (PST) Reason for Nerf? Does anybody understand why this skill got nerfed? I mean, its duration got cut by about 10 seconds. As far as I can tell its the only god form that got hit. I dont really understand A-nets reasoning behind this, as in my oppinion this was the weakest of the Dervish form skills. Am I missing some really big bonus that made this skill so much more rigged and in need of a nerf then any other god forms?Kelethan 19:35, 22 February 2007 (CST)